This application generally relates to computer graphics processing, to selective visual display systems, and to television. This application, more particularly, relates to videophones, plural display systems, and to receiver circuitry remote controls.
Remotely controlled electronic devices are a part of everyday life. Televisions are almost exclusively commanded using a remote control. Stereos, entertainment systems, and other audio components are also often commanded using a remote control. Because so many electronic devices are remotely controlled, so-called universal remotes are now offered that integrate command functions for several devices into a single remote control.
Despite the widespread use of the remote controls, they have not evolved to take advantage of the advance of digital data transmission and packet protocols. As more and more types of content are being digitally transmitted using packetizing protocols, it would be desirable to have remote controls that can make use of multiple streams of content.